Spray guns can be used for rapidly coating surfaces with liquids, such as paint. Paint can be contained in a container that attaches to the spray gun. The outlet of the container can be a releasably connectable coupling that connects to the spray gun. Paint can flow from the container into the spray gun and then, fed to a spray nozzle. The spray nozzle can combine the paint with air, atomize the liquid, and form a spray. At the end of the spraying operation, the container and the mating connection to the spray gun should be thoroughly cleaned so that the paint from one operation does not contaminate the paint to be sprayed in the next spraying operation. Additionally, the coupling between container and spray gun should be free of any dried liquid that might interfere with the connection between container and spray gun. A container with a lid and a disposable cup or liner can be used to eliminate or reduce the labor required to clean the container and the coupling to the spray gun.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures can be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.